Dirty Novels
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Kagura practically lives in her romance novels. When she starts looking for love in the real world she doesn't even consider the man who lives down the hall from her. Kagura might see Sesshoumaru as a brother but he loves her in a completely different way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter One

The house was homey inside and out. And the people were nice. Like a family. They were everything that Kagura's real family wasn't. She liked it that way. Especially since they treated her like an actual daughter and sister.

"Come on, Kagura. Get your fat butt down here. Mom won't let us eat without you!!" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs.

Kagura slammed her book shut and growled.

"I'll be there in a minute." she yelled back. She put the book down on the bedside table and uncurled herself from her "reading mode." The plush carpet cushioned her feet as she walked across the room to the door.

"Are you dead or something?!" Inuyasha screeched. Kagura rolled her eyes. She was taking her sweet time just to spite him. She made her way down the stairs, through the den, and then through the kitchen. Slowly, she walked over the dining room threshold.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said, throwing his hands up in the air. Kagura stuck her tongue out at him as she took her seat beside Rin. She put her elbow on the table and laid her chin in her hand. They would still have to wait a bit longer.

Inuyasha had picked up his fork, fully ready to stab the meat on his plate.

"Wait. Where is Sesshoumaru?"Izayoi asked. Inuyasha's eye widened.

"No!" he said while still staring down at his plate. He clenched the fork tighter, making it fold in his grasp.

"Mom, do we really have to wait on him?"

Yes. I would like for us all to eat as a family." she said.

Kagura peeked over at Rin who was playing on her PSP.

"Seven-thirty." she said simply.

"Six-thirty-eight." Rin replied without looking up. Kagura nodded as she glanced at her phone that she pulled out of her pocket.

Six-twenty-five. Supper usually started at six.

"Dad!" Inuyasha's pleading voice broke Kagura's thoughts.

Touga Taisho had survived the twenty five minutes by reading the newspaper and sneaking food to his mouth when his wife wasn't looking.

"Listen to your mother, son." Izayoi gave him a proud smile while Kagura nodded. It was a very dad-like reply.

"Why don't we have a normal conversation? Touga, how was your day?" Izayoi asked. Her husband's eyes shifted under his bangs.

"Fine." he said. He turned the page of his newspaper, not noticing the glares from his better half.

"You're worse than the kids."

Kagura's eyes glided down to the phone in her lap.

Six-thirty-six. She smirked and looked at Rin who wasn't paying attention.

Outside, a car door slammed shut. Inuyasha's ears twitched as his head shot up from the table.

"He's here!" he said excitedly. Probably the most excited he'll ever get over Sesshoumaru.

Kagura's eyes widened.

'Wait! No!' she thought. Her phone read six-thirty-seven.

The front door opened and clicked shut. Rin smiled beside Kagura.

'Okay. I can still make it.' she though as she religiously watched her phone. She caught a faint whiff of Sesshoumaru's cologne. He was in the front hall. Keys jingled as they were set on the bookshelf in the den.

Kagura gripped the phone with a death grasp.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru." Izayoi said as he cam through the doorway.

"Hey." came his baritone voice. He made his way around the table to where he said on his father's right. He pulled out the chair and sat down right as it turned six-thirty-eight.

"Crap, man!!" Kagura yelled as she jammed her phone in her pocket and took out a wad of chast. Everyone stared at them as Tin held her hand out and Kagura slammed a five onto it.

"Alright everyone, dig in." Izayoi said. Kagura picked up a fork and knife and began cutting her steak. She scowled at Rin.

"Do you have a tracker on him or something?"

Rin didn't answer. She just glanced at the PSP beside her plate. Kagura looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow as she chewed on her meat.

Touga took Sesshoumaru's attention away from her.

"Where were you tonight?" he asked. Sesshoumaru took a bite of his baked potato before answering.

"Studying." He said as he swallowed.

"For what?" his father asked persistently.

"Psychology test."

When is it?" Kagura wished Touga would quit the Q&A. It would just make Sesshoumaru less likely to talk.

"Thursday." Sesshoumaru's voice was agitated and tired. Touga finally nodded his head and went back to his food.

The rest of the meal was quickly and quietly finished.

Kagura tired to keep her focus on her literature homework but her eyes were slowly dragging to the book beside the bed. Her hand was itching to pick it up.

"No. I need to do my homework." she glanced at the clock. "Even though it's 12:30 and I _**really**_ want to fine out who Estacia fall in love with." she said to herself as she laid down on her stomach and continued her homework.

A knock cam on her slightly jarred door.

"Yeah?" she asked while picking up her pencil.

"It's me." Sesshoumaru said as he came through the door and closed it behind him. She glared at him as he walked over and sat on her bed.

"What?" he asked lazily.

"So far, you have cost me 25 bucks." she growled. He chuckled as he leaned on his elbow.

"That's your fault for betting against a genius." he laughed again as she 'humphed' and turned away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Homework. I've been working on it for a while."

"What subject?"

"Literature." she said while writing a few more words on her sheet of paper.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's your best subject."

"It's not that I'm having a hard time, it's just that I'm distracted." she quickly wrote down the answer to the next question.

"Oh, so in other words, you want to read." he picked up the book beside the bed and moved to lay down on his stomach beside Kagura.

"Exactly." she closed her binder and book.

Sesshoumaru looked at the cover and the flipped through the pages.

"Another romance?" he asked handing the book to her.

"Yep."

"Every time I see you, you're reading some kind of sappy romance novel."

"They're not sappy. Besides it's just may fad. Sooner or later I'll go back to the super natural world."

"Yeah. But until then, you'll stick your nose in the passionate love scenes." he smirked at her and nudged her shoulder.

"They're not sex books." she gasped.

"I scanned over a love scene."

"It was brief!" she was glad the door was shut because the situation was getting embarrassing.

"Shhhh." he reprimanded playfully.

"Whatever." Kagura pouted.

Sesshoumaru shifted and then got up from the bed.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your 'climactic moments'." he said, hinting at dirty matters.

"Get out Sessh." Kagura said. He ruffled her hair and then quietly left.

Kagura stared at the door and then shrugged.

"I do enjoy the climactic moments. Just not the ones he's thinking of." Kagura mumbled to herself as she put her homework away and turned off her lamp.

_fin_

Hope you like it and want more. It'll come sometime. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter two

_Reuben placed his hand over hers. A bold move on his part. But on the balcony, set in the Crawford estate, they didn't care. Carline inched forward to touch his face with her gloved hand. The proper thing to do would be to blush prettily and turn away. But in private, Caroline was not a proper thing. She encouraged him to hungrily kiss her jaw line and down her neck. Caroline grew hot as Reuben rubbed against her. She could hardly breath for the burning sensations pooling in her stomach. In the heat of the moment, Reuben's hand glided over Caroline's sweat slicked skin and down toward..._

"Miss Onigumo!"

Kagura's head jerked up as she slammed the book shut.

"Ma'am!?"

The class snickered at her outburst. The teacher, however, didn't find it so funny.

"Could you please try to pay attention in class? All this information will be on the test." she said as she turned away.

"Yes ma'am." Kagura sighed as she put the book away and turned back to the math lesson. She went over the figures on the page in her head. Her eyes roamed over the board trying to memorize the formulas but the edge of the dry-erase board caught her attention. Up in the far corner by the date spelled the word Calculus, which in Kagura's mind read Caroline. This reminded her of Reuben, which reminded her of the book she had just stashed, which made her blush profusely. Even when she tried her hardest to concentrate, her mind still wandered back to her romance books.

She ran a hand through her hair and pulled it over her face.

It was then that she noticed how many guys were glancing her way. Albeit, some of them were trying to copy what little notes she had, but others were checking her out.

She pulled her shirt down, hoping her crack was showing. She striked that off the list of imperfections when they kept looking. Her fingers lightly grazed her skin to check for anything out of the ordinary, without messing up her makeup. There wasn't anything there either.

She glanced over her shoulder, through her curtain of hair. A long-legged blonde openly stared back at her. When their eyes met, he gave her a sexy smirk.

Kagura was suddenly aware of her "black girl" butt and thighs. Especially since he was behind her.

(I've got'em. Don't be offended.)

Those parts of her body ad always concerned her when she was thinking about weight and the way she looked. Her friends and family told her that they looked fine (as in okay) and this blonde didn't seem to mind either.

She turned back to the front with a smile on her face. Highschool here looked like it was going to turn out alright.

The bell rang and everyone ran out, interrupting the teacher's lesson.

"Study chapter four. There will be a test tomorrow!" she yelled, leaning over the desk and looking out the door.

Kagura stooped to stuff a binder in her bag. As people rushed by, they knocked the rest of her stuff on the floor. Papers, pens, and books fell to the floor with thuds and clatters. She sighed as she straightened, got up from the desk, and circled it to get to the mess.

She muttered many obscenities as she bent down and reached for a book. She jerked back when her hand came in contact with another's. She looked up to see the blonde boy who had stared at her earlier. He handed her the book with that same cocky grin.

"Hey." he said. Kagura blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." she said back as she quickly reached for more of her things. He picked up a stack of papers and then helped her up. Still holding her hand, he placed the papers in her other arm.

"I'm Nathan." he said, shaking her hand. Kagura situated her things and then smiled back.

"Kagura." she said. He smiled and then placed a lock of hair back into it's combed perfection.

"So you have World History next?" he said. Kagura's eyebrows shot up as she slightly tilted her head.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Nathan started walking out of the room and motioned for her to follow.

"Your schedule fell out and I took a peek at it. I have history next too, so I'll walk you there." he said, looking down at her. Kagura's mouth formed an "o" as she nodded and walked beside him.

She couldn't help staring at his handsome face. His hair was a dirty blonde that never fell out of place no matter which way he turned. He had gray eyes that were to die for and his skin was smooth.

Kagura noticed, when here eyes roamed the rest of his body, that he had wide, broad shoulders that were slightly disproportional to the rest of his lean body. She smiled. He knew how to pick clothing, though. The thick cotton wasn't tight around the chest, nor was it loosely swinging at the waist. He didn't sag, wore a medium colored jean that didn't hug or bunch at the ankle, and he wore a nice pair of leather shoes.

More importantly than his attire, was how nice he was, Kagura thought. She hadn't had a lot of nice people in her life besides the Taisho's. But she was wary, too. Nice guys sometimes turned out to be nice players or nice perverts. But somehow, that seemed like an oxymoron to her.

She smiled as he held the door open for her. She eased her mind as she took a seat in the back and he sat beside her. You didn't meet guys like Nathan very often.

The history teacher walked in. Huge stacks of papers occupied his arms and poured out of his brief case. He was a heavy-set man who wore bright three-piece tuxedos. Today was a pin-stripe purple. Kagura's eyes followed him around the room. She gawked at the absurdity of the outfit.

She turned to Nathan. "Is that the teacher?" she whispered. He nodded beside her.

"That's Mr. Morris." Nathan said as he took out a notebook and pen from his backpack.

"Wait. Wasn't the last teacher Ms. Morris?"

"Yeah. They're brother and sister. Last year she was Mrs. Calling and the year before that she was Mrs. Jones. She's had a different last name every year I've been in highschool. My older brothers said the same thing when they were in highschool. She's not married this year so she went back to her maiden name." he said, filling her in.

"But she's so pretty. And he's not." she said. She constantly kept her eyes on the pin-stripe suit, hoping that he wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"There's a lot of drama that goes on in this school and it's not just the students." Nathan said. Kagura would have said more but Mr. Morris' lazy tone filled the room.

"Good morning class. I hope you're ready to work because this year we aren't going to slack. Everyone of you will be in class everyday. I won't feel bad when you fail." he said before turning to the board.

"Heart warming." Kagura muttered. Nathan smiled beside her.

Nathan didn't have third period with Kagura so she was going to have to tough it out on her own. But first she had to visit her locker.

"31-42-2." she said as she repeated it in her mind. Kagura growled when it didn't unlock and tried it again. She was growing angry and getting anxious when the locker was taking longer than it should have. Her five minutes between periods was running out. She slammed her fist against the locker and squeaked when the door fell off. She gawked at the empty shelves. This was the first time she had been to her locker so she hadn't had time to stock it.

The school was supposed to be rich and here she was with a crappy, dirty locker. She looked around the empty freshman hall. She was a senior for crying out loud!

She picked up the discarded gray locker door and swung it over her shoulder while juggling her backpack and the rest of the books that wouldn't fit in her backpack. Two periods and she already had a ton of books, binders, and homework.

Kagura turned on her heel and strode down the hall toward the office. She added a swing to her walk as she turned the corner and entered the central office. She was part of the Taisho family now and she expected to be treated like it. Inuyasha didn't get crappy lockers!!

The tardy bell rang as the bell on the office door jingled and Kagura walked in with the large gray door hanging off her shoulder.

Ms. Marks, the secretary, cocked a brown, penciled eyebrow. Her dyed blonde hair looked like it had seen better days.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an irritated tone. Kagura placed the door on the large counter and flashed the secretary a smiles.

"My locker is falling apart. I was wondering if you could assign me a new one." she said sweetly. Ms. Marks smiled back and then pushed the door toward her.

"No. We don't have anymore. Tough luck, sweetie." she said. Kagura gave her an incredulous look. Inside, she was cussing the woman out.

"Well, then can I have a pass for class?" Kagura asked.

"No. We don't freely give those out. It has to be a legitimate reason." Ms. Marks picked up a pen and started scribbling on a blank sheet of paper.

"And this isn't legitimate?" Kagura pointed to the damaged door. She was slowly losing her temper with the secretary.

"Not by the rule book." the woman said. Kagura opened her mouth to argue further but Ms. Marks interceded her. "Why don't you get to class. You're in enough trouble as it is." she said haughtily. Kagura fumed before calming down and giving Ms. Marks another smile.

"Thank you." she turned and walked briskly out of the room and to third period.

Kagura peeked through the small window in the middle of the door. The chemistry teacher was teaching an experiment and was turned away from the door. She slowly turned the knob, which made a small clicking noise and opened it. She stepped inside the room, body against the wall and with her eyes constantly on the teacher.

Student's around the room started giggling at Kagura's attempt. She gave them each looks that told them to shut up. Her body stiffened as her eyes roamed the room. She realized with horror that there wasn't a seat left. All the students were grouped in pairs at individual tables and everyone seemed to have a partner.

Great, Kagura thought, I'll have to be part of a three-some.

"And why are you late?" a deep voice demanded. Kagura jumped out of her thoughts. The teacher turned to face her.

Kagura's eyes widened and she gasped softly. The man looked like he was in his mid-thirties but he was still gorgeous. She forgot how to speak as she stared at his face.

"Do you have a pass?" he asked, gesturing with a pair of tongs.

"No." Kagura said while shaking her head. Her body was still pressed up against the wall. She looked and acted like a deer caught in head lights.

"And why is that?" he walked to his desk and wrote on a slip of paper.

Kagura snapped out of her stupor when she was reminded of Ms. Marks. Her hands bunched at her sides.

"Because the secretary was being retarded." she said, fuming. The chemistry teacher cocked an eyebrow.

"Retarded?"

"Yeah...my locker door fell off its hinges and I went to the office to see if I could be assigned a new locker but the woman said 'no there aren't any left' so I said 'well, can I have a pass' and she said 'no, this isn't a legit reason' so yeah..." Kagura finished. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest like the teenager she was.

"Ah...I see. Well, since your new here, this will be your warning. Next time I won't let you in the room without a pass or a note.

Kagura slapped her hands together and slightly bowed her head. "Oh my God!! Thank you. I promise it won't happen again!!"

"Yes, yes. Welcome to Sanford Highschool. I'm Mr. Evans. Take a seat." he said absently. Kagura nodded and turned but stopped short.

"Uh...there doesn't seem to be an open seat."

"Oh yes there is." Mr. Evans drawled. He picked up a yard stick and slammed it against the desk effectively shooting everyone out of there seats in surprise. "Joel!!" he yelled. "Sit up...you have a partner."

A dark shaggy head slowing peaked out above the rest in the far back corner. Kagura smirked as she looked at his sleepy face. School was going great so far. She had already meet one hot guy in first period. And had a sexy teacher and another hot guy for a partner in third. Life was good.

She walked over to the stool and slowly sank into her chair. She froze ever so slightly as she stared at the major acne that covered his cheeks. Her body relaxed, though, as she stared at his eyes. It didn't really matter anyway. He _**was**_ hot.

"Hi. Joel...is it?" she asked with a smile and a lift of her eyebrows.

The boy sat up, already towering over her. His dark bangs hung over his smokey blue eyes and a slight smile graced his lips.

"Yeah...you?" He scooted over in his stool and as he did Kagura glanced at his black athletic shorts and Nikes. Not to mention the long sleeve black Under Armor that hugged his chest and stomach.

"Kagura." she whispered back as Mr. Evans continued with the lesson. They both turned to 'pay attention'.

Joel already had the book open and some of the answers along with a few added notes and drawings. Most of them were out of boredom. Even though the lesson and Joel kept her rather busy, she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes followed Mr. Evans where ever he went. And his backside, she found out, moved rather smoothly.

Mr. Evans had taken his lab coat off after the experiment and now sported a gray button down shirt, untucked, and the latest in dark washed jeanery.

This, Kagura thought, is what she imagined Reuben to look like...and that really stopped her concentration. She reached down in her bag and snuck out her book. Joel glanced over as she opened it under the table and started reading.

Without her noticing, he leaned over and skimmed the page. His eyes were wide when he sat back in his chair. When she blushed, he knew the exact reason why.

The bell rang for B lunch and everyone ran out. Kagura was still enveloped in her book and Joel hung back as the rest of the cattle stampeded out.

"You going to lunch?" he asked as Kagura sat alone at the table.

Her head jerked up and she looked around in surprise.

"Is the period over already?" she said. Her voice was a little strained. Joel guessed it was from all the extra curricular activities in her book.

"Yeah. You can sit with me if you want. There's a couple of other guys I hang out with. No girls, though."

Kagura stood up and gathered her things. "No! That's fine. I'd love to."

The blush was still on her cheeks as she rushed to his side. He smirked down at her and lead her out the door.

The cafeteria was a huge bustle. Everyone was shouting and laughing and doing everything but eating their food. Kagura had to admit, though, it wasn't great food.

She followed Joel around tables and through groups of people until he reached a circular table near the middle. A small group of guys were clustered around it. From around Joel's broad back, Kagura saw Nathan, the blond hottie from before.

"Nathan!!" she screeched, skirting around Joel and going to sit by him. He gave her a bright smile and grabbed her elbow as she sat down.

"Hey...so how did third period go?" he asked. "You've met Joel apparently." he nodded at Joel who raised a hand then bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah." he said, after swallowing. "She really didn't pay much attention. That book of hers kept her_ real_ busy."

Kagura gasped and Nathan laughed. She lightly slapped Joel's arm who laughed along with Nathan.

"Was it the same book from first period? I took a look at it...pretty graphic."

"Whatever." Kagura said putting a cookie in her mouth.

"Hey Kagura." a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friends? We have an extra seat for you." he said. He acted like he was made to do this. Probably was by his mother.

Kagura shook her head. "No thanks. I'll stay here with these guys. Especially since you ditched me this morning."

Inuyasha eyed Nathan and Joel who Kagura was snugly sandwiched between. They just smiled pleasantly.

"Okay. Whatever." he said as he turned away.

"You know Inuyasha?" Joel asked.

"Yeah. His family adopted me." she said.

"Sesshoumaru used to play basketball here. We were starters together." Joel said with pride

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I'm sure you two were cute together." she giggled.

She leaned against Nathan when Joel tried to playfully grab her. Her giggles mixed with their deeper chuckles causing people to stare.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." Joel said as he ran his fingers across her side, making her laugh.

Kagura noticed that some of the girls were glaring at her. It made her feel good. After all, people used to stare at her for different reasons.

"God, Joel!! I didn't mean it!! Mercy." she said, using Nathan's arm to shield Joel's wandering hand. "I'll tell him you said hi, okay?"

"I'm satisfied." he said as he went back to his meal.

"Me too." Nathan said, wrapping his arm tighter around Kagura's shoulder.

All three laughed as Kagura lightly pushed him away.

The fourth period bell rang and the students rushed out the doors. It was a pain if you were late.

"Well," Joel started, helping Kagura up from the table. "Only two more periods and then we're done."

"Yeah. Two more long and excruciating periods." Nathan complained.

And he was right. Long and excruciating they were.

Kagura flung the front two doors open of the school and Nathan and Joel caught them before they flew back in on her.

"Hello outside world!! I'm free!" she said and then trotted down the steps.

"Until tomorrow anyway."

Kagura turned back to glare at Joel. "Don't kill my mood." she turned back around and froze as she stared at the parking lot.

"Where's Inuyasha's car?" she asked. "Don't tell me he ditched me...again!!" Kagura yelled frantically.

"Hey...if you need a ride, I can give you one. Joel and I car pool anyway." Nathan said hiking his bag up on his shoulder and coming up to her side.

They heard a car rev down the road and lifted their heads to see the idiot who was showing off. Kagura smiled as a white car sped into the school parking lot and honked the horn.

"That's okay. I've got a ride. I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled as she ran off.

"Dude!! That's Sesshoumaru's car." Joel said, slapping Nathan on the shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'd know that car anywhere."

Nathan gave him a wary look.

"What?" Joel asked suspiciously.

"Fag." Nathan said as he opened his car door. Joel punched him hard on the shoulder when they both got in the car.

"He was a great basketball player...and I got to start on the same team as him. As a JUNIOR. You just don't get it, do you?!" Joel asked.

"Whatever, man. Whatever."

Kagura nearly ripped the car door off its hinges before sliding onto the leather seat.

"Hey Sessh." Kagura sighed leaning back into the seat. She gasped as a hand caressed her face and soft lips brushed up against hers. Silky hair tickled her collarbone making her tilt her head to the side.

"Uh...Sesshoumaru?" she asked as he relinquished her. Her lips still tingled as he sat back behind the wheel and shifted into drive.

"You looked like crap. You needed a pick-me-up." he explained as he zoomed onto the street.

"Oh." she said simply. "Okay." she blushed and crossed her legs.

"Just remember to return the favor." he said with a gleam in his eyes. Kagura whipped her head around but before she could say anything, he interrupted her.

"So how was your day?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Kagura sighed, calming down and leaned back into the seat.

"It was okay. I made friends, enemies, boyfriends..."

"Boyfriends?" Sesshoumaru asked, almost stomping on the brakes. His forehead was scrunched and his smile turned into a frown.

"Oh yeah. Just a hot blonde, a sexy teacher, and a guy who you used to play basketball with...um...I think his name was Joel." she said innocently.

Sesshoumaru's speed increased as he got angrier. "Coleson?! That junior punk..."

"He's a senior now." Kagura reminded him. "And I'm just kidding! Joel and Nathan are just guy friends. And while Mr. Evans is oh so hot, he's just to look at."

Sesshoumaru's from turned into a sarcastic grin. "Well that's good to know."

Kagura giggled then placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's tensed fist. "Calm down. They really are just friends. You need to trust me and lighten up."

"I think now is the time to return that favor." he said, trying to keep the scowl on his face. He loved messing with her and loved it even more when he actually did get to kiss her...and touch her, and look at her and...he mentally slapped himself. He was getting as bad as the books Kagura read.

His thoughts paused as her lips pressed up against his cheek. Did she really do that?

"Happy?" she asked.

"No. That wasn't fair. I kissed you on the lips and all I get is a tentative brush on the cheek? It'll take more than that." he said pulling into the driveway. "But later. I have stuff to do."

Kagura opened the door as he killed the engine and stepped out.

"You are so bad."

_fin_

Alright!! That was pretty long. About 11 pages. The next one probably won't be that long.

A couple of things I want to mention:

This is a Sesshoumaru x Kagura fic. Nobody else.

Joel is not gay. I don't do that in my stories. At least not a lot of it.

That's it. If you have question just review. Review anyway, even if you don't.

Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

:

"I am famished!" Kagura said as she plopped down in a chair with tons of shopping bags in her arms. Izayoi sat down opposite from her.

They had spent the last four hours shopping and both of them had armfuls of bags

"Oh, me too. I think I want SteakEscape...don't you?" Izayoi pondered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just workout an extra thirty minutes or so tonight."

Kagura's adopted mother looked at her skeptically. "I don't think all of the 'working out' is really necessary. The hours that you take to do that could be used to do something else...like dating."

Kagura cocked an eyebrow. "Okay one...do you see all of this?" she asked running her hands over her butt and thighs. "And two, I don't feel like dating right now." she said softly.

"You know what I don't feel like doing?" Inuyasha said gruffly from beside the table. "Carrying around all of your crap." He threw down Kagura's shopping bags and pulled up a chair.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Where did you go? We couldn't find you." Izayoi asked, tenderly laying a hand on her son's shoulder.

"And you didn't carry all of the bags." Kagura snapped. She rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "Typical guy."

"Where did I go? Where did you go?! You two left me and then ran off into another store." he grumbled.

"Oh...speaking of which." Kagura said as she plopped the rest of her shopping bags into his lap.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane. "No...I don't..."

"Oh look, Kagura. The line for SteakEscape is short. Let's go." Izayoi stated. Her and Kagura ran off to get in line leaving Inuyasha in mid-sentence.

"I don't believe this. How do I always get suckered into this?"

"Ha ha...die, die, die, die!!" Joel shouted at the tv screen. He punched the buttons on the controller with his thumbs as if to emphasize the demands.

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of Mortal Kombat...let's play something else."

Joel leaned against the side of the bed and watched as his character struck the final blow. "We've already played everything else a million times already."

"Yeah...it's a lot more fun when Kagura's here." Nathan replied. He glanced at Joel before adding. "...or Sesshoumaru."

Joel picked up a pillow off the bed and back swung it at Nathan. "Shutup! I'm not gay."

"Prove it." Nathan said, dodging the pillow.

"Have I ever jumped you?" Joel asked, throwing the pillow and hitting Nathan in the face.

"...that's sick."

"Exactly."

Kagura threw open the door to the house and ran in. "Blessed air conditioning...how I adore thee."

Izayoi and Inuyasha followed behind her. "I would adore to kill you." he grumbled.

Kagura swung around and ran up to him. He leaned back when she raised her hand but was surprised when she took all of the bags out of his arms.

"Who cares? I'm going up to Rin's room." she said, flying up the stairs.

Inuyasha growled. "That insolent little...if I could only get my hands around her neck I would..."

"Now, now Inuyasha...you love your sister." Izayoi said soothingly, patting his shoulder.

"She's adopted...and no, I don't love her. She is the most irritating thing I have ever..." Izayoi waved her hand and yawned.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." And with that, she left the room leaving Inuyasha to rant along.

Kagura topped the stairs and glided to Rin's open door. She and her adoptive sister weren't exactly alike. Rin was more of a tom-boy so they didn't necessarily share the same interests. Where Kagura prefered boys and clothes, Rin prefered game boy and internet hacking. Still, they enjoyed each others' company.

"Hey Rin." Kagura said as she walked in with her arm load of bags and plopped onto the bed.

"Hey." Rin said, her face glued to the computer screen.

"What're you doing?" Kagura asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Um...home work."

"You're cheating again...aren't you?"

Rin smiled. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Okay. Whatever. Just don't let mom and dad know. Or Sesshoumaru for that matter."

Kagura didn't care that Rin cheated on her homework. As long as she knew the material and shared the hacking goods. Besides, Rin was the genius of the family.

"So did you and mom have a good time today?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you should have gone with us." Kagura teased.

Rin sat back in her chair and cocked an eyebrow. "Not really my forte." she said.

"Big deal." Kagura laid down on her stomach and pulled a bag up off the floor to hand it to Rin.

"Mom got some more clothes for you."

Rin rolled her eyes and jerked the bag out of Kagura's hand. The Aeropostle bag was stuffed full of fitted skirts and tops. It wasn't the 'fitted' part that she didn't like. Rin wore a lot of tight fitted outfits, simply because her body was wiry and she could pull it off. It was the fad, though, and she didn't like fads.

"But don't worry," the older girl continued. "I snuck these for you."

Rin brightened and smiled. With more excitement this time, Rin took the black and red bag from Kagura and hurriedly went through it. Chains, skinny jeans, Vans, long, black, fitted skirts that you could hardly walk in, basically all the major punk apparel...without all the makeup.

She stood up from her chair and moved toward her closet to hang up her new items.

"Thanks Kagura. I was getting desperate for new clothes." She said with a knowing smile. "And these are the things that no one has. Everyone seems to be drifting toward the screemo-emo look...so I'm going to have to find something different. Again."

"Well, you'll find something." Kagura said, rolling onto her back and playing with her hair.

They both fell silent. Rin stood in her closet door fingering a long sleeve knit top. Kagura lay on the bed her head to the side. She was tired. She took a deep breath, her chest filling with air, and sighed.

"Sesshoumaru's in his room taking a nap." Rin said quietly placing the shirt on a hanger.

"Is he?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go talk to him?"

Kagura closed her eyes. "Maybe in a little while. I don't want to wake him up."

'_Yes you do.'_ Rin's eyes widened at the thought. "I'm sure he won't mind. He probably wants to talk to you anyway."

"Is there something you want to talk about Rin?" Kagura asked. She rolled onto her side and looked at Rin's stiff back, worriedly.

'_Yeah...a lot.'_ What was up with the stupid voice? "No."

"Okay...then I'll go see Sessh."

'_You go do that.'_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sessh. Sesshoumaru? Kagura cracked the door open slightly, letting a sliver of light into the dark room.

A huge lump was sprawled out on the bed. Kagura tip-toed in and shut the door behind her. She wondered toward the sat of the bed and slowly sank down onto it.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something in his sleep making Kagura giggle.

"You're such a cutie." she cooed. She stroked his gleaming silver hair coaxing him to wake up.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a clear, intimidating voice.

Kagura wasn't fazed. "I wanted to talk to you." she giggled.

He sat up, the comforter falling off of his chiseled chest. His shoulder bumped hers as he sat up. The warmth of his skin made hers tingle.

What did you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning against the headboard.

Kagura curled her legs up under her and cocked her head. "Rin said you wanted to talk to me."

"I said no such thing." he replied rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Kagura's eyebrow's scrunched together. "You sure."

"Yes."

Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru's sleep golden eyes before sighing.

"Okay well, I'll let you go back to sleep." she said. She stood up and turned around

Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "No. Stay."

Kagura stopped and looked at him her eyes wide.

"Sit." he commanded.

She plopped down, her hair flailing behind her.

"Good girl." he said cockily, caressing her face.

Kagura rolled her eyes and fell onto her back.

"So how many books did you buy today?" he asked.

Kagura thought for a while. "Six...I think."

"What genre?"

Kagura looked up at him. He now sat with one arm propping him up staring down at her. "That's a stupid question."

"Yes. I love to embarrass you though."

She huffed. "Just because I have certain interests doesn't mean you have to judge me for them."

Sesshoumaru laughed. A deep, exhilarating laugh. "People read about what they do not know."

Kagura gasped, wide eyed and red faced. "That's awful." she said pushing his chest.

"But true." he demanded.

"Mm...maybe." Kagura smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Read about it because you don't know." she laughed quietly.

Kagura eeped as Sesshoumaru rolled her over pinned her down. "Take it back."

"I can't."

He swooped down and nipped her ear. "Take it back."

"Okay, okay. I take it back. God, I was only kidding." Despite her reddening ear, she was still giggling.

"Good girl." Sesshoumaru whispered leaning back down to suck on her ear.

"I take that as you apology." she said.

He licked the shell of her ear in reply. She moaned as he pulled her arms above her head and laid down fully on top of her.

Kagura became aware of her thin cami with it's built in bra as Sesshoumaru's hands ran down her arms and over her body.

"Sessh." she whimpered as he let up and she rolled over onto her back. His eyes glistened in the dark. She didn't know how enticing she looked with her lips parts and her hair disarrayed.

She knew it was dangerous to willingly come into a dark room and lay on the bed with a gorgeous man. She knew that she should have went to her room and hung up her clothes.

But no one seemed to care. They acted close to one another when they were all in the family room. The family knew they had kissed a few times. They accepted that even though she was considered a daughter, she wasn't really and once she moved out, she was just a close friend of the family. So she didn't care either.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Kagura's eyes fluttered shut as she moved her head to the side.

'_This isn't wrong. This isn't wrong.'_ Was her mantra. But as her lips moved with his, she could feel that something wasn't right.

"No man. This is stupid. We've done it so many times that it isn't funny anymore." Joel pleaded.

"Nope. This is the only way to prove it." Nathan said, shaking his blonde head.

"Whatever." Joel mumbled. He flipped open his phone and dialed the number.

Something vibrated under Kagura's back. She knew there had to be something under there. She just didn't know what.

"Ignore it." Sesshoumaru said, his lips moving over her collarbone.

"Sessh. It's kind of under me." she arched her back to get it. Her chest and stomach touched Sesshoumaru's who growled at the contact.

'_Oops.'_ She thought as she found the phone and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey, Kagura. Why are you answering Sesshoumaru's phone?"

Kagura sat up and Sesshoumaru rolled to the side. "Why are you calling it?" she asked warily.

She could hear Nathan laughing in the back ground.

"It's a stupid dare. You know, the usual."

"Oh okay." She handed the phone to Sesshoumaru. "It's Joel."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes?"

"Ello! This ees Elga." Joel said, using a Swedish female accent. " I'm calling on bee-half of Joel. He vanted me to tell you that he ees not the gay fag-got that everyone thinks he ees. Okay thank you. Good-bye. P.S. Elga secretly loves you and vants to have vild animal sex with you. Okay! Good bye." The last part was rushed and was soon followed by a click.

Sesshoumaru closed the phone and handed it back to a laughing Kagura.

"They need a life." he said.

"I thought it was hilarious."

"You would wouldn't you?" he said, crawling toward her. '

"Mmhm." Kagura smiled, but she still felt something was wrong.

"Dinner!" Izayoi yelled from below.

Kagura's stomach growled right before Sesshoumaru kissed her.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I'm starving."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed before he got out of bed, threw on a shirt, and hoisted Kagura over his shoulder.

"Fine then, we'll finish this later."

"That was totally stupid. Now Kagura thinks I'm gay." Joel complained.

"Naw. She already knew." Nathan laughed.

"I'm not gay!"

"Then why do you call Sesshoumaru so much?"

"Because you dare me!" Joel didn't see how anyone could seriously miss that part.

"You have an option."

Joel grew silent. "Somehow, trying to get Kagura to make out with me doesn't seem like a very good option."

"...because you're gay." Nathan replied.

"That's it." Joel snatched up the phone and threw it at him. Nathan barely dodged. He ran into the living room to get away from the airborne objects. He got halfway through the hallway before he was pegged in the head with a soft football.

"Score. You're out of the game my friend. The next dare is yours."

Okay so this took forever and a day to get out. Work took up all of my time during the summer so please forgive my boss. But now I have quit cheerleading and besides my cheer sponsor and the rest of the cheerleaders being totally pissed at me, everything's has gotten better. So read and review and I _**promise**_ that the next one will come out sooner...along with all the other fanfics that I have ignored recently.

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry to say the least.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Mid-terms suck ass." Kagura said obviously depressed.

"Such a dirty mouth." Said Nathan. "What's wrong?" he bumped her shoulder at the lunch table.

"I guess it's nothing really, just….no, it's nothing, never mind." Kagura said, indecisively.

"No. Tell. That's what we're here for." Nathan grabbed Joel's shirt as he walked by and jerked him down in the seat beside him.

"Whoa! Hey, whatsup with the harassment?" Joel asked, resetting himself on the chair and rearranging his disturbed food.

"Something's wrong with Kagura." Nathan said, filling Joel in.

"Oh, come one Ra Ra. What's the matter?" Joel said, not quite taking her mood seriously.

"Well, I don't know." Kagura started. "You know how you're home is supposed to be your haven, right. It's something I've always wanted what with being moved around so much before, but now I'm not so comfortable at home."

Both Nathan and Joel sobered. "What exactly is bothering you?" They asked solemnly. Each of them had some idea of what could be wrong and part of it, they knew, might have to do with a certain Sesshoumaru, who liked her for more than an adopted sister.

"Well…" Kagura said, reluctantly.

"Glasses anyone?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran by their table. Everyone looked behind them to see what exactly Inuyasha was talking about.

"What the hell?" Joel asked, glancing towards Kagura. "You know what he's doing?"

"Does anyone know?" She questioned.

Someone busted through the door like a zombie with their hands stretched out in front of him. "Those are mine!" He said, walking forward. He bumped into tables and chairs, almost knocking himself to the floor. "Ow. Oh sorry. I don't have my glasses on. Inuyasha took them. Inuyasha! Give them back! Come on!"

Inuyasha cackled as he ran around the tables. "Kouga, you want these? You must be blind sitting next to her!"

There was a gasp as the girl sitting beside Kouga stood up and walked out. The boy whose glasses were stolen was still trying to make his way through the maze of people and furniture. The crowd started to get annoyed as he constantly walked into people. He put his hand down hoping that the table would guide him, but instead tipped someone's tray over.

"Hey, dude, what the hell?" The guy stood up, a broad football player towering over the quivering boy.

"Poor guy." Nathan said as he turned back around to his food. "Inuyasha is such an ass. Kagura…you okay?" Beside him Kagura was shaking. Her bangs were shadowing her eyes and tension was radiating off her.

"Kagura. What's wrong?" Joel asked, echoing Nathan.

"Do none of you care?" Kagura hissed. She pushed away from the table and stalked towards Inuyasha. His back was turned towards her so he didn't see her coming. She gripped the hair at the base of his head and pulled her backwards roughly.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He yelled. Kagura ripped the pair of glasses out of his hand and then pushed him away. "Kagura what the hell are you doing?" he asked, obviously pissed off.

Kagura walked towards the boy still cowering under the football player. "Back off." She said, taking the boy by his arm and leading him out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like Kagura has a new boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled across the room. Kagura could hear him cackle all the way out into the hall.

She handed the boy his glasses back. "Sorry about those dicks." Kagura said, looking behind her to make sure no one followed; not even Joel or Nathan. They didn't care to help him.

"No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done that. You're making enemies." The boy said quickly, articulating each word.

Kagura looked at him with her head slightly cocked, her hair falling over her shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked.

"…Craig." He replied, pausing first. He was wary of her. He didn't trust many people because they turned out to be like Inuyasha. Kagura was too pretty and too popular already not to be a jerk like the rest of them.

"Well, Craig, I am not sorry that I did that. I was already in a down mood as it was and that spectacle only pissed me off. Thank you for giving me a reason to jerk a few locks out of Inuyasha's head."

"You're welcome, I suppose." Craig replied. The bell rang and Craig quickly stood from where he was sitting on the floor and walked briskly down the hall.

"Not even a good-bye? Or see you later?" Kagura asked, waving to him. "…guess not." Two tall shadows fell over her as the rest of the school's population ebbed and flowed around her.

"What was that?' Joel asked.

Kagura turned around, not looking at their faces. "Don't talk to me." She strode away from them. She and Joel were in the next class together, partners no less, but she was determined to act like he wasn't there. She realized now that he might be just like everyone else and if she wasn't who she was now, if she was who she had been for the past four or five years then he would have treated her just like he treated Craig. Nathan would be the same. She would have been tormented by Inuyasha; called worse things than she was now. Girls would have smirked at her, knowing that they were better than her. Kagura was pretty, yes, and Kagura had a nice figure but they would have known, _known_, that she was nothing; just like they considered it nothing to torture Craig. Kagura understood Craig. He didn't know that yet, but she did.

…..

"Kids, why are you being so quiet?" Izayoi asked later that night. She looked at each of the siblings who were looking down at their plates as they ate. Kagura was picking at her food while Inuyasha was scarfing it down. Rin was being her usual quiet self, yet Izayoi didn't except that as normal. Sesshoumaru was reading a textbook while he mechanically ate. "What are you all thinking about?" she asked with a smile.

"Kagura's probably thinking about her new boyfriend." Inuyasha sneered. Everyone paused and looked up, and Sesshoumaru's fork fell onto his plate, making a small clattering sound.

"Boyfriend? That's great Kagura. Who is it?" Izayoi asked with total interest. Sesshoumaru stared at her, a question in his gaze.

"It's this nerd she hangs around now. His name is Crack or something like that." Inuyasha said.

"His name is Craig, and he's not my boyfriend. I only helped him today because you were tormenting him." Kagura accused, pointing her fork at him.

"I was just playing around. He knows I was joking." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Joking? You were running around with his glasses. He couldn't see and he almost got beat up because of it!"

"Lower your voice." Touga said, his deep voice demanding obedience.

"Inuyasha, is that true? Were you being a bully?" Izayoi asked. Her eyebrows were scrunched towards her nose in a concerned way.

"No. Come one," said Inuyasha, leaning back in his chair with one arm draped around the back. "You remember Craig, don't you Sessh? He went along with things like that; took them in stride, you know."

"No, I do not remember Craig." Sesshoumaru said pointedly, still looking at Kagura. He had picked up his fork again but hadn't touched the rest of his food.

"Well, you'd remember him if you saw him." Inuyasha said.

"If that's all it was then…" Izayoi said softly, willing to let the situation blow over to restore peace. Inuyasha went back to eating ferociously. Rin finally looked up. Conflict made her uneasy and she chose to ignore everyone and everything when it arose.

"So!" Izayoi began happily with a breath of fresh air.

"May I be excused?" Kagura asked, tears building at the corner of her eyes.

"Yes." Touga said simply. Kagura grabbed her plate, utensils, and napkin, took them to the sink in the kitchen and then tailed it to her room.

"Excuse me." Sesshoumaru said, ready to follow suit until Touga stopped him.

"No. You sit down." He said, pointing at Sesshoumaru's chair.

"Dad…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Let her have her moment. She doesn't want you to see her like that. Something's bothering her and we'll all find out soon, but for now, let her be." He stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork and began sawing it with his knife. "It might even be that she herself doesn't know what's bothering her."

….

Kagura lay face down on her bed crying, soaking the sheets with tears.

_What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. Yes, the thing with Craig bothered her and yes, she had felt out of the family lately what with Inuyasha getting away with shit and Sesshoumaru always against her and then there was something wrong with Rin and the most annoying thing about all of it was that she didn't have explanations or answers to all the things that were bothering her.

Inuyasha was an ass. That was plain and simple. He got away with everything and there seemed to be no way around it. Why Kagura was taking it so hard, she didn't know.

Sesshoumaru was different. She actually liked Sesshoumaru…a lot. Yet, it still didn't seem right that he would become so sexual around her. Did he even know anything about her? That answer was no. So then was he playing her? That was even more difficult seeing as they lived under the same roof.

If Sessh was different from Inuyasha, Rin was even more different from the both of them. She was hard to read in the first place, but lately it seemed like she would say one thing and she would mean another. The wary, sideways glances she gave everyone made her look like she had secrets to keep. Whose secrets were also a mystery.

She kept coming back to Craig, from this morning. Once again, she came to the conclusion that Inuyasha was a dick, but then Nathan and Joel chose to ignore it. Kagura thought that those two were real people with real hearts that thought for themselves. She was wrong, totally, frustratingly, and inexplicably wrong.

Kagura burst into fresh tears. Life was a mess; her life specifically.

_What else is new?_

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Um, I'm about to take a shower." She said hastily as she got up from her bed and grabbed a towel out of her hamper.

Touga walked into the room. "Don't lie to me Kagura." He said calmly. There wasn't a bit of malice or venom in his voice that said he was mad at Kagura, so she sat down on the bedside with the towel in her lap.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Touga said. He walked around the room, examining every poster and poster board on the wall. "How is school?"

"It's going well. I'm not really having any problems." Kagura replied.

"Science?" Touga said turning around and cocking an eyebrow.

"I've improved." Kagura said sheepishly. "I'm at a "B" now."

"A low "B"." Touga corrected.

"I'll work harder." Kagura promised. She was glad that someone cared now. If this had been a year ago, she would have been failing and no one would have noticed. This brought a different type of tears to her eyes; tears of happiness. She clutched the towel to her chest.

Touga walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keep up the good work. I'm proud of you." He said, before lifting his hand and walking toward the door. "As for Inuyasha," he said, pausing at the door, "I will talk to him. Not only is he destroying his own reputation, but he is destroying all of ours, not to mention our name."

Kagura smiled. "Thank you."

"Good night." Touga said as he shut the door.

"Night." Kagura said quietly. She got off of the bed and walked to her bathroom.

…..

Outside Kagura's door, Touga stood beside Sesshoumaru who had been waiting, listening to the conversation in the room.

"She's fragile, Sesshoumaru. Don't break her or else I will have to break you." Touga warned him.

"Since when do you get so attached?" Sesshoumaru accused.

"Since I have had something to be proud of." Touga said, insulting Sesshoumaru in the process. "She has our name now. She might still be known as an Onigumo but she is essentially a part of us and a part of me. That part of me is now excelling where she had once failed miserably. She's making something out of herself. Unlike you who have wasted half your life chasing this and that and Inuyasha who preys upon those who can't stand against him."

"What about Rin? Rin is a genius." Sesshoumaru pushed, knowing that would strike a chord in his father.

"Rin isn't mine and you know it. I'm very proud of Rin, but she reminds me too much of things I would rather forget." And with that, Touga stalked off to his office down stairs.

Sesshoumaru steamed from his heated debate with his father. He could hear the shower running from the other side of the wall and decided to leave Kagura alone for the night. He knew she was fragile. He knew that she had seen and dealt with a lot in her short lifetime. He had no intention of hurting her as his father thought he would. He had a heart and that heart was partial towards Kagura. You didn't break the things you were partial to.

He walked off in the same manner Touga had, except towards his room down the hall. All this drama could be handled tomorrow or another day.

….

Rin sat curled up against the door adjacent to Kagura's. Tears streaked silently down her face. She had always wondered why Touga was so cold to her.

_..she reminds me too much of things I would rather forget._

She tucked her legs to her chest. Touga wasn't her father. That's what it was all along. Sesshoumaru wasn't her brother and Inuyasha was only her half-brother. She used to think they were such a happy family when really they were a motley family. Inuyasha was the only one who belonged to both Touga and Izayoi. Sess only belonged to Touga and she herself only belonged to Izayoi. Yet, Kagura didn't belong to anyone; and here she was curled up against her door crying. She stood up and walked over to her bed. She acted like something was wrong with her; like she actually had problems. So she was an illegitimate child, a bastard. Life goes on.

_…she reminds me too much of things I would rather forget. _

Against her will, Rin broke into sobs. Was she really so easy to forget? Did she really not matter? She curled up again, this time in bed and hugged a pillow against her chest, cradling it between her knees and her chest. She fell asleep in that position, still fully dressed, her face streaked with tears.


End file.
